


Shiny Objects

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Radiation Funland [10]
Category: GURPS, Original Work
Genre: Crows, Familiars, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Origin Story, Original Characters - Freeform, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: The calm before the storm: Ode spends some time with their master before the world goes to shit.





	Shiny Objects

“This is it, Ode.” The Mage pats their large, black-feathered bird on the head, and the bird butts happily into their hand in response. “Today’s the day.”

Ode caws, and the Mage chuckles. “Yes. This _will_ be good for us,” they say. They pause, but when Ode only blinks up at them, the continue. “I have the crystals, now,” the Mage adds, gesturing to the glowing purple stones gathered in a semicircle on the table across the room. “With these, we will be _unstoppable_.”

Ode cocks their head and then takes flight, flapping their way over from their perch to the table. They land in the centre of the semicircle, _brrawk_ -ing softly and leaning in to peck at one of the stones.

“Ah, ah.” The Mage swipes playfully at Ode, sending them flying again as they squawk indignantly. “Those aren’t for you, silly bird. Here.” With a flourish, the Mage produces a small, glimmering trinket, which Ode hastily snatches in one claw before perching again.

“There you go.” Without warning, the Mage loops a worn leather cord around Ode’s leg, securing them easily to their perch. Freedom suddenly lost, Ode croaks plaintively in complaint.

“Don’t give me that look. I only need a few more components, and then I’ll be back.”

The Mage bustles around the room for a few more minutes before the door finally slams in the front room, and the Mage’s overwhelming presence vanishes from the house entirely. Ode looks down at the trinket in their claw, considers it gravely. And then, they clutch it just a little more tightly and dip their head down, finding the chink in the leather that they’ve been working on to free themself and continuing their task. One shiny thing is good, yes, but there are _more_ to be had.

**Author's Note:**

> Ode belongs to @mushygreens on tumblr  
> The Mage belongs to... both of us? 
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
